


Toothpaste

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, He Cheng makes a tiny cameo, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smoking, They're adults, i try to make it light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Smoke fills his lungs once again, even when he promised not to.He Tian knew he was overstepping. The boundaries he forcefully broke into rebuilt itself when Mo Guan Shan took a step back.Back to where they started.Strangers.So, he thought, no promises were made after all.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Toothpaste

_Smoke fills his lungs once again, even when he promised not to._

_He Tian knew he was overstepping._ _The boundaries he forcefully broke into rebuilt itself when Mo Guan Shan took a step back._

_Back to where they started._

_Strangers._

_So, he thought, no promises were made after all._

_Another one, and another, and another..._

**_Was I always this addicted?_ **

_The park was awfully quiet, just like the last time they came here. Except, it was under different circumstances, Guan Shan isn’t five thousand miles away._

_He tried calling._

_Expensive overseas charges aren’t in the way of saving what ever is left of your relationship when you’re rich._ _He also tried texting on every platform available._

_Emailing was next._

_Mo Guan Shan never said anything about leaving for Paris to pursue his dreams of being a chef. He probably just assumed He Tian wouldn't care._

**_The fuck that isn’t important!_ **

_He Tian honestly felt very, very cheated._

_Seven years of his life, wasted on a relationship that meant nothing to said “ex”. Not even Gou, their adopted dog, meant anything._ _His brother told him to move on like it was some love at first sight tinder fling. But it wasn’t._

 _High-school, university and both of their first jobs._ _They went through all that together and still, it wasn’t enough to withhold the bond they built._

_He Tian’s phone had cracks from when he had a tiny episode and threw it out the window onto his neighbour’s balcony below._

**_Maybe it’s time to buy a new one._ **

_He scanned around the area for a trash can. T_ _he Gods just weren’t having it with his shitty attitude._

**Meow! Meow! Meow!**

“What the-“

_Yeah, he put a cat’s meow as Guan Shan’s ringtone. It wasn't cringey when they were still dating._

_“_ Guan Shan hey-“

“He Tian, are you free now?”

“Yeah! Absolutely! Totally free.”

“I'm in town. Let’s meet at the cafe near ou-your place. Sorry, habit.”

“You know it’s still ours.”

“...”

“Right, nevermind. I’ll meet you there.”

“See you soon.”

 _He Tian really wasn’t expecting a_ _call._

_An actual call._

_He still couldn’t believe he even held a proper conversation, without him spilling his guts out that is._ _Anyways, the trash can stood still in front of him._

_And after a unbearably long time, his lips don’t feel so lonely anymore._

_He Tian emptied his pockets to find a pack of mints, cigarettes and a lighter._ _In his cold, freezing hands were very crucial items that led him to this very point._

_He had to make a choice, whether it’s his love (and sex) life or that he might get lung cancer if he doesn’t stop permanently._

_Don’t worry, he threw out the cigs._

_He’s not that stupid, still an idiot though._

_He Tian popped a mint before getting on his bike just ‘cause he knows Guan Shan liked it better when he smelled like toothpaste and not impending death._

_**Yup, still got it.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! Gou （狗）in english means Dog!  
> Finally, my six years of studying paid off.  
> Fuck yeah.  
> Oh, and happy holidays guys! I might be posting a christmas fic but idk, let's see.


End file.
